A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by xTornAsunderx
Summary: Even with all of the intensive training Balthazar puts Dave through, Dave still can't control his magic while asleep. Dave projects his dreams; a Led Zepplin lightshow of unconscious fantasies. Balthazar finds less and less reasons to ignore them.


**Author's Notes: Alright. So I got sucked into another fandom. Great. Anyway. This is a story inspired by a prompt on a Request Meme over on LJ.**

**Prompt:** _Even with all of the intensive training Balthazar puts Dave through, Dave still can't control his magic while asleep. Dave projects his dreams; a Led Zepplin lightshow of unconscious fantasies. Balthazar finds less and less reasons to ignore them. Slash, please._

**So this is what came from that prompt. There is slash. Dave/ Balthazar. And a mention of Veronica/Becky. In case it wasn't clear, the blocks of text in italics are all taking place from Dave's view, in Dave's dream world. Also, as a challenge to myself, there is no dialogue. I did it for the LULZ.**

* * *

With most of the female influence in the life of the two sorcerers removed, the subway turnabout had become just as much of a trashy bachelor pad as it had been before Dave met Becky. With Morgana defeated, Veronica safely freed, and restored to herself, Balthazar had hoped that life would settle into something resembling what he had before Horvath had betrayed them all.

It hadn't.

It had twisted into something he had never even conceived as a possibility. Training Dave had been exactly what Balthazar had been waiting for, for almost his entire life. And he had vowed to make it his main focus, no matter what. Even with Morgana defeated, Dave's training needed to continue, and Balthazar was happy to oblige. Unfortunately, that left Veronica on her own rather often, and for Dave, meant that Becky was left alone just as frequently. The training had caused massive strain on the relationship of the young lovers, and before long the two had agreed to part on friendly terms. Becky still continued to hang around, and help out where she could, but more often than not she had ended up entertaining Veronica and generally introducing her to the word as it had evolved around the sorceress. More than six months passed by in a blur before Veronica had sat him down and explained that she thought their relationship had grown stagnant, and stale. She was right of course, but he wasn't about to give up the woman he'd been in love with for so long, so soon. He had begged her to give him another chance, and in return she had explained that her relationship with Becky had become romantic in nature.

It had broken him to say the least.

For two weeks he had sulked around the turnabout, generally letting his new home become a horrible mess. He took enough care of himself, and the workspace only so far as to be able to continue training. And to top it all off, he had been subtlety projecting his magic in his depression, and it had caused several pieces of electronic equipment to freeze up and shut down, or to fail entirely. Finally fed up with his master's moping, and the effect it was having on his experiments, Dave had managed to get the girls to come try and talk Balthazar out of it. At first it didn't seem to have an effect, but after a few days, Balthazar finally seemed to grasp the idea that Veronica still loved him, just no longer in a romantic sense. He hadn't truly lost her. He still had the amazing woman in his life, even if he couldn't have her in his arms. After a few days Veronica had moved into Becky's apartment to make things easier. As a result, most of the cleaning never got done, and a lot of the broken furniture (from Dave's training) simply got pushed aside instead of being thrown out. Also, one of the overhead lights had been hit with a stray plasma bolt, and consequently, never really worked properly afterwards.

It was the lights flickering against the walls of the subway turnabout that had woken Balthazar from his brief rest. Figuring that the damaged lamp was on the fritz again, the older wizard scrubbed his hands over his face a few times as he leaned back from the desk he had fallen asleep on. As the mans hands slid down his face one final time his eyes blinked open again, and he realized that it wasn't the lighting.

At least, not the electrical ones.

A simple glance to his left was enough to tell Balthazar what had happened. In the center of the Merlinian Circle lay Dave. An hour ago Dave had been busy practicing maintaining his fire blasts for a longer time while Balthazar read some obscure book Dave hadn't been able to pronounce the title of. When he realized his master wasn't paying attention, standing and casting had changed quickly to sitting and casting, then to laying on his back and casting at the ceiling. Now Dave lay, sweetly sleeping, in the center circle with the Encantus in front of him. It was a testament to the pure, raw, power of the Prime Merlinian that the bright blue flames around the outer circle twisted and cracked almost to the towering ceiling of the turnaround, as Dave moaned in his sleep and rolled from his left side to his back.

Balthazar gaped silently to himself. The boy was asleep. Another moan, and a brief snort assured that the boy was _deep_ asleep. Dave was casting in his _sleep_. Not only casting, but casting powerfully, as indicated by the height of the flames. The boy, despite his massive amount of power, had absolutely no confidence. And as a result usually had trouble clearing his mind, and tapping into his power reserves. He had never shown anything even half this powerful while awake.

The older man glanced around the workspace, looking for whatever object Dave was projecting his magic onto, but quickly realized that nothing was visibly wrong for him to correct. Curious about exactly what his apprentice was using so much power and focus on, Balthazar finally, slowly, rose from his chair, and cautiously stepped closer to the crackling flames of the outer circle. He raised one, and then both hands just inches from the wall of fire before him, eyes closed, trying to sense the nature of the spell and what it was supposed to do. He was incredibly surprised when the flames reacted to his magic probing. The fire faded from the cool blue of Dave's magic to the vivid green of Balthazar's, and the flames reached out from their upward arc, wrapping around his wrists and climbing up his arms. Hundreds of years of fighting kept Balthazar from panicking. He could feel the base magic in the spell, and knew it wasn't meant to harm.

A brief prickling behind his eyes warned him that the magic was trying to show him something, and he let down his mental shields allowing himself to be affected by Dave's spell work. What the magic showed him, he was rather ill prepared to experience.

_He couldn't see, yet. Couldn't see but he could feel. He could feel the cool softness of what he instinctively knew was the bed beneath him. He could feel a large, calloused, hand on one side of his neck as a lightly chapped set of lips sucked gently at the other side. He laughed lightly as the older man's constant state of day old beard stubble tickled his collar bone._

No. Wait. That wasn't right.

` Dave had laughed. Not Balthazar. The ancient wizard used his magic to try push out of Dave's spell, but it only worked long enough for Balthazar to realize that he was experiencing the world through Dave's perspective. Through his eyes, his ears, his sense of touch. And _oh God_, his sense of touch. He was sucked back in by the power of Dave's magic.

_Those incredible hands, stronger than anyone he'd ever known. One hand holding down both his wrists, the other opening his pants with a f gentle flick. Grabbing, pushing, pulling, twisting just right. Ah, God! Oh, yes. So close. So close. TheretherethereRIGHTthere, and Oh, God, yes! His mouth opened in a silent scream as he pushed himself into his master's hand. The rushing, pure bliss of orgasm washed over his body, the tenseness of his muscles released immediately, and a white flash of light tore across his senses._

Back in the real world, Balthazar's physical body jumped, as he was finally granted access to the visual aspect of the dream spell.

_Green eyes. So vivid, and beautiful. Eyes usually clouded with all the pain Balthazar had been exposed to over the millennia. And that smug smirk that made his knees want to give out, had he been standing. Those gorgeous hands that had brought him to release a moment ago drifted from around his wrists and weeping cock. Gently sliding over his partially clothed body in reverence, before settling into the hollow of his hips to pull him closer to the older wizards covered erection. He loved it when Balthazar was so possessive like this. It made him even hotter than any other time his master had taken his body. It was quick and dirty, but he knew he wouldn't have to wait very long before Balthazar finally lost control, and got to the really good part._

Balthazar summoned all of his mental shields and slammed them all down at once. He pushed hard with all his magic, and finally was released from the spell. His body stumbled backward with the exertion of force, and he had to take a few moments to separate his consciousness from the residual feelings he was still getting from Dave. Now that he had made the initial contact the flames reached out to him, trying to reconnect with him. The color had faded from his green, back to Dave's blue as he stepped farther away. The feelings of lust and adoration, of hands tracing patterns over his skin, faded as he moved even farther. He had to take several deep breaths before he could finally focus his mind on anything but the images and emotions his mind had been assaulted with.

Well.

That had been different.

Balthazar had had more than a few female and male lovers in his life. He had also seen into many dreams, sex dreams included. But never once had he seen _himself_ as a staring role in another's lust filled fantasy world. Let alone in such a revered view. The old wizard shuddered with the memory of not only the release, but of the complete trust and love Dave had been feeling in the dream. He again ran a hand through his hair, and looked back at his dreaming apprentice.

_LoveTrustHopeLustWant._

The emotions echoed across his mind one last time before the older man resolved to think about it later. He cleared his thoughts without even trying, and flicked his hand towards the flame ringed circle. In the center, the Encantus flipped shut and hovered a foot off the ground. Balthazar flicked his hand to the left, and the book hovered over Dave's chest for a moment before dropping down just hard enough to wake the peacefully sleeping apprentice. Dave woke with a shout that made Balthazar wonder what part of the dream he had interrupted. As soon as the book had hit it's intended target, the blue flames disappeared. The young man gave his master a confused and annoyed scowl (that looked laughably adorable on the boy's face) before he remembered the contents of his own dreams, then looked away as his face turned pink with a blush.

The older man levitated the Encantus to himself, while ordering Dave to grab a shower in one of the stalls before they continued. Balthazar pretended to ignore Dave's arousal, instead insisting that all the time working with fire had caused the boy to work up a sweat. Nap time was over. As soon as Dave was out of the shower, it was back to training.

* * *

Balthazar never did get a chance to think about it later, as it turned out. The day went on as normal, the sun went down, and Dave left for his apartment.

Neither of the two wizards noticed the slight changes between them, after that night. The two were side by side as often as possible. Neither one ever more than an arms reach from the other, they spoke until all hours of the night on every subject, Dave would often stare into Balthazar's eyes dazedly, and Balthazar would throw his arm over Dave's shoulders at every given opportunity. Though it seemed to happen even more often than that, whenever they ran into Veronica or Becky.

After a few days, Balthazar forgot that it had even occurred.

* * *

Until it happened again.

It had been several months since the first incident, and once again Dave had managed to fall asleep in the center of the Merlin circle while practicing. He had been levitating objects for about an hour by himself, before becoming tired and laying down to idly flip through the historical portions of the magical book. Balthazar returned from whatever errand he had been on several hours later than he had intended to, and thus found his apprentice had bored himself to sleep. This time, the boy was curled up on himself, using the open Encantus as a makeshift pillow.

Again, the blue flames cast their light over the surrounding stonework, they arched to the ceiling, and crackled with the force of the Prime Merlinian's raw power. Dave rolled towards his master as the man tentatively moved closer to the burning outer circle. This time, the magic didn't wait for him to make first contact. Instead, as he walked closer, he noticed the color of the flames had begun to fade from Dave's bright blue to a mix of Dave's blue and Balthazar's light green. The burning tendrils of fire reached out to him from the moment his feet hit the floor, beckoning him forward, and he found that involuntarily, his own magic automatically reached out to bridge the gap. In the last second that his consciousness was still his own, he damned himself for not being more in control of his magic.

_Again, he couldn't see. Again, he there was only his sense of touch. Comfy was an understatement. He was curled up next to Balthazar's side, the two of them resting comfortably on the older man's bed. While the he just lay with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his naked body pressed against his master's, Balthazar idly traced invisible Merlinian circles over his apprentice's arm, shoulder, and hip. _

Abruptly, Dream Dave's eyes opened, and Balthazar was again treated to the sight of himself from Dave's view.

_Perfect. Everything about the man was perfect. His body, long, lean, and muscular. A slight tan had touched his skin in the summer sun. It made the patchwork of pale scar tissue on his body stand out, even in the dim light of the bedroom. _

_A long, thick, scar across right bicep. He had gotten it the night Merlin had been killed._

_Two thin, nearly invisible scars on the left side of his neck. He had gotten those on separate occasions. Once from an attempt on his life by another sorcerers poisoned knife. Another from an attempted mugging in a back ally._

_Three distorted, dimpled, patches of skin. Marks left behind from the arrows of 15__th__ century archers. One on his left hip. Two on the back of his left shoulder. He had gotten those when the caravan he'd been traveling with was ambushed by bandits. _

_And a myriad of others Dave couldn't wait to discover._

_Perfect. And it's all mine. Muhahahaha. Mine. Mine, mine, mine._

Back in the physical world, Dave smiled and rolled over in his sleep. Balthazar's body shook with the effort of trying to push away from Dave's spell work, and at the same time trying to keep his own magic from doing anything unexpected again. He pushed with all he had, but trying to remove his magic from Dave's was about as easy as nailing jell-o to a tree. Balthazar's shoulders slumped as he relaxed and prepared to try again. However, clearing your mind is next to impossible when the Prime Merlinian is giving you a slideshow of his deepest fantasies. After a few fruitless moments of trying to concentrate against the onslaught of images, Balthazar sighed to himself. Trying to fight the will of the Prime Merlinian was tiring, and he was more than a little curious about where the dream was going. He exerted just enough force of will to get his body to an old recliner and sit down, before he willingly followed his magic back into Dave's mind.

Thankfully, for the older man, this dream didn't seem to be as racy as the last one. The overall feeling in the dream setting seemed to be comfort and contentment. Balthazar couldn't remember being that happy in hundreds of years. His body slumped as he paid more attention to what Dream Balthazar was saying.

* * *

About an hour later, Dave hummed in his sleep and rolled over again. A single bump in the otherwise flat stonework of the floor, began digging into his side. It wouldn't have been enough to wake him up normally, but it was when combined with the seeping chill of the floor, and a draft of cool air washing over the lab space. The moment the Prime Merlinian's eyes opened, his spell work ended. With a faint 'Whoosh!' the flames (which had still been burning a bright blue/green) flickered away into nothingness.

Balthazar slowly sat up in his recliner. This time, it seemed that the spell had pulled on his own magic in order to keep the thoughts of the two wizards linked. As a result, his mind felt foggy and tired. Like he had to push his way through molasses just to remember where he was, and what was going on. It was an arduous process, and when he finally seemed to pull out of his seemingly drugged state, Dave was gone from the floor, and the door to the shower rooms had just slammed shut. Balthazar sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. If things like this were going to continue happening, then Dave was going to start needing some serious lessons in control and restraint. Otherwise, Balthazar was never going to get anything done, thanks to the images of a naked Dave writhing about in his subconscious.

_LoveTrustHopeLustWant._

Never mind the fact that Dave's emotions kept bouncing around in Balthazar's own mind. That was a whole other distraction.

* * *

Again, neither of the two managed to notice of the changes that happened after that day. Dave started touching more, whenever possible, started jumping up to tend to Balthazar's occasional needs, even started cleaning up after himself when in his masters' presence. Balthazar subconsciously reduced Dave's need for occasional privacy by refusing to knock on any door he entered through. Becky and Veronica noticed that when the boys knew the girls were watching, they were constantly finding reasons to hang onto one another.

* * *

Another six months later, and Dave had improved immensely. There had been no more dreams projected while Dave was in the circle, despite the fact that Balthazar had been working him hard enough that the boy often fell asleep there. The boy was moving on to many of the more complicated spells, and had improved most of the basic ones past even Balthazar's ability to perform them. But that did not excuse the young man from his training sessions.

Dave had been almost an hour late for practice, and becoming worried, Balthazar had gone to find him. Even though he had been granted a key to Dave and Bennett's apartment, Balthazar unlocked the door with magic in order preserve the silence that hung thick in the air. If there was a Morganian involved in Dave's disappearance, it was best to keep the element of surprise. The wizard pushed gently outward with his magic, trying to see if there was anyone else in the apartment. His spell spread outward slowly, and told him there were only two life forces in the immediate area. One tiny, and the other amazingly powerful. He took a moment to give thanks to whatever God was listening at the time, as he recognized the magical signature of the strong life force as Dave's. He also chuckled to himself as the tiny spark of life, which turned out to be Dave's bulldog Tank, waddled past him and down the hall towards Dave's room.

The older man made himself at home, tossed his trench coat over a chair, and grabbed a fresh apple from the fruit bowl on the table as he walked toward Dave's bedroom. The door to the room was slightly open, Tank sat and panted in the doorframe, looking at the older man expectantly. Balthazar walked in without bothering to knock, and his eyes landed on the blissfully sleeping form of his apprentice. For the third time in almost a year, Balthazar was shocked speechless by what Dave had managed to accomplish while unconscious.

There was no Merlinian Circle to help Dave project, or focus his magic. There were no blue flames licking up the walls to scorch the ceiling. The only indication that Dave was casting at all, was the gentle glow of Merlin's ring that illuminated the otherwise dark room.

That, and the two ghostly pale, semi transparent, magical constructs Dave had apparently conjured.

Balthazar stood, amazed, in the doorway. The two magical constructs were nearly exact copies of both Dave and Balthazar. Both were almost entirely washed out of color, and occasionally flickered in and out of sight when they moved, much like a malfunctioning movie projector. A more technologically minded man might have compared them to holograms. Blinds over the windows had been drawn to block out the mid day sun, and the ghostly forms of the two copies cast an eerie glow over the walls. The multitude of flashing colors reminded him of some of the first movies ever made. The content, however, did not. After all, pornography hadn't come in movie form until much later.

_LoveTrustHopeLustWant._

He could still feel, emotionally, what Dave did. But this time, Balthazar was able to view the private fantasy from the third person, instead of from behind Dave's eyes.

_Balthazar had the younger man pinned against the wall, this time. Naked as the day he was born, Dave was pressed against the brick wall of the turnabout. His arms were crossed at the wrist above him, the cement having been magically coerced into binding him to the wall. His chest arched outward, silently asking for touch, even as Balthazar's naked form leaned against him. The older man growled into the kiss as he ground their erections together, the friction rough through both sets of jeans. A large hand slid downward, unfastening belt buckle, and jeans, and pushing down Dave's star decorated boxers. Dave hissed into his Master's mouth, his hips bucking into the callused hand that wrapped around his cock. He whimpered when Balthazar's hand moved away to slide his own pants down just far enough to free his own weeping erection. _

* * *

Balthazar breathed out slowly, admiring the detail of the dream projections as much as the content. A few seconds had passed since he had entered the room, and the projections looked more solid, more colorful. Balthazar realized that, since he had opened the bedroom door, the spell had again been drawing on his own magic again. A second later, Balthazar began to notice something strange, a slight pressure on his chest, a racing heart, and gasping breath. He didn't realize what was going on until he noticed Dream Dave arch into Dream Balthazar again, and Balthazar felt the slight pressing friction on his groin increase. The dream spell was pulling on his magic in order to transfer the physical sensations of Dave's dream directly into Balthazar's body.

In his dazed state, the apple he had picked up slipped from his fingers, and hit poor Tank straight on the head. With a wheezing yelp, the bulldog quickly waddled to his masters bedside, licking at the hand that hung to the floor, silently asking for protection from the possibility of anymore falling fruit. Immediately the dream projections vanished, dispersing like so much smoke in open air.

Dave moaned in objection to being woken, and without opening his eyes, reached to scratch Tank behind the ears. The younger sorcerer rubbed at his closed eyes for a moment, before he pushed up onto his elbows and rolled over, assuming the first position in a series of stretches. Both arms stretched above his head, his legs spread slightly and stretched to their limits. Dave didn't know he had an audience. If he had, he would have taken great care to hide his rather obvious arousal.

And that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Or, rather, the stretch that broke the sorcerers will.

Balthazar didn't stop to think of the consequences. What it would mean to the relationship he and Dave held now. What Becky or Veronica would think. What the rest of the world would think. For that one moment, nothing existed outside of those four walls.

* * *

Dave sighed as he relaxed from his lazy stretch, and finally opened his eyes. Only to be rather startled when, instead of staring up at his ceiling, he was staring up at a rather frustrated looking Balthazar. The young sorcerer gave a startled yelp, and tried to scramble sideways, away from the older man. He noticed quickly that, it's hard to scramble any distance on a Single mattress. His long fingers grabbed for the edge of the mattress, only to wrap around nothing but air, and Dave spun sideways off the bed, his legs tangled in the sheets. He flinched in anticipation of the pain that face planting on the floor would bring, only to find that it never happened. With the assistance of Balthazar's magic, Dave hovered about an inch away from the hardwood floor. He let his body relax in relief, completely trusting Balthazar not to drop him. Any day that didn't start off with head trauma was a good one. Balthazar quickly levitated the boy so that he was laying on his back, on the mattress. Dave sighed as he finally felt the sheets beneath him, and opened his eyes. This he was slightly less startled when he realized Balthazar was sitting on the edge of his bed, the older man leaning closer than normal. The younger man didn't even have time to ask what was going on, before the older man's lips covered his own. There was a brief moment when Dave considered freaking out about what he knew for a fact was not just another dream. Then his Master's lips moved against his own, and Dave didn't do much thinking after that.

_LoveTrustHopeLustWant._

The two men broke apart with a wince, each gasping for air as Dave's emotions were projected over both of their minds, the spell louder and stronger than the previous times it had been cast. When the echo's of emotion began to fade, a second later, Balthazar looked up at his apprentice, and again leaned over the boy, resting their foreheads together as Dave took a moment to steady his own breathing.

Again, Dave tried to ask what was going on.

Again, Balthazar pressed their lips together before the boy could speak.

It was rough, and possessive, and everything about it simply made Dave melt, right there. His entire body relaxed, and the young man instinctively turned his head to the side, to offer his neck in submission. Balthazar growled in pleasure, and leaned down to nibble lightly, as it was offered to him. Unlike the times it had happened in Dave's dreams there was no sudden stop as Dave was forced into wakefulness. This time, both men followed through to the end. Each worshiping the other's body like it was sacred.

They didn't stop until they had acted out all of Dave's fantasies. And a few of Balthazar's as well.

* * *

_LoveTrustHopeLustWant._

Later, when both sorcerers were lying in exhaustion, Balthazar asked if that was really the way Dave felt about him. Dave showed his Master by giving a repeat performance of a few hours prior.

The entire time, Balthazar could feel nothing but Dave's emotions.

The entire time, Dave could feel Balthazar's magic echoing back the same message.

_**LoveTrustHopeLustWant.**_

**The End**


End file.
